Beware of wishes
by Wiseman99
Summary: Atraiax is tired of being disrespected and axel's prank pushes him off the edge
1. Prologue Disrespect

Beware of Wishes

**Here's my second fanfic yay ^_^**

**Now this takes place a little bit after ****The Rise of Chaos**** so there will be some spoilers**

**Wiseman99-Now on to the disclaimer! Cloud will you do the honors?**

**Cloud- NO**

**Wiseman99- Do it or else**

**Cloud- Or else what you can't make a cage that can hold me**

**Wiseman99- True but I do have some very interesting pictures of you and Leon from the last Christmas party remembers? **

**Cloud- O.o You mean the one where Luxord spiked our drinks with his special sake?**

**Wiseman99- The very party**

**Cloud- Wiseman99 does not own Kingdom hearts.**

**Wiseman99- I love exploiting you people**

Prolouge

All was not well for Atraix. In fact you could say he was going through hell. The past few days had been nothing but pain, torture, and humiliation but soon everything would be better.

_He he he, wait to I see Miroko then they will pay. They will all pay!!_

"Muwahaha" laughed the devious number zero of organization 13 as he walked through the white halls of the castle to reach his room.

When he finally reached his room there was a long trail of water behind from when Riku and Sora had pushed him off a cliff. Thinking further back Atraix slowly became madder and madder.

It had all started when Saix had snitched on him to Xemnas for kidnapping Santa Claus and Ogie Boogie and keeping them in his room to one get free presents from Santa and two to have somebody that was as equally as good at gambling to take on Luxord. Either way Saix had caught and reported him to Superior aka Xemnas. Saying that he was mad was an understatement.

For his punishment Atraix was forced to go on a mission with Axel to Radiant Garden. Everything was fine until Axel tricked Atraix into attacking Leon and Cloud resulting in him portaling away to Destiny Islands. When he came out he ran into Sora which resulting in Sora kissing Riku. In anger they had grabbed ahold of Atraix and thrown him off a cliff into the ocean.

Soon though soon he would have his revenge and have some fun while he was at it.

**Wiseman99- Yay my second fanfic and it ends with a cliffhanger. :3**

**Cloud-Oh joy (rolling his eyes) now will you let me go?**

**Wiseman99- Nope but not to worry I brought company!!**

**Cloud- Who ?_?**

**Wiseman99- Larxene the Savage Nymph**

**Cloud-O.o oh go somebody get me out of this madhouse!!**

**Larxene-Shut up fool. (zaps Cloud until he is fidgeting on the ground)**

**Wiseman99- Yay fun zap time**


	2. Chapter 1 And so it begins

Chap. 2 And So it begins

**Wiseman99- Yay second chapter!**

**Larxene-I know isn't it great I'll get some soda.**

**Wiseman99-Yay :3 caffeine!!**

**Cloud-Are you sure that is a good idea and will please release me from this box?**

**Leon- Yeah I was wondering the same thing.**

**Cloud- O.o Leon what are you doing here?**

**Leon-He-**

**Wiseman99-I tricked him into coming here by setting up a trap with some pocky.**

**Cloud- … Leon that is pathetic.**

**Wiseman99- ^_^ I know right. Know Leon say the disclaimer. **

**Leon-No**

**Cloud- But Leon he has that picture from last Christmas.**

**Leon-O.o The brat does not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairly Oddparents, or Avenue Q.**

**Wiseman99-Thank you, wait Larxene get him!!**

Atraix was finally in his room. After all the trouble he had been through he was going to get his revenge. All he had to do was have a little chat with his friend.

After activating the switch to the rest of his room, Atraix walked into a corridor of passages he only knew about. Soon he was in front of a door adorned with a mirror. After waving his glove of chaos across it the door opened to reveal a gigantic room filled with mirrors showing all different the worlds he had visited, but it was the mirror at the very end that mattered at the moment.

"Miroko come on out I need you." Atraix shouted at the murky glass.

"Oh what is it child!" replied a voice from the mirror.

"Come on Miroko you know you'll come out either way. Besides it involves getting back at Riku and Sora."

With this the face of twenty year old man appeared. He had long black tied in a ponytail and red eyes, but what made him special was that he was the spirit of the mirror who could grant wishes. One day Atraix had found him and discovered a loophole in the "you can't wish for more wishes" rule that was by wishing he had complete control over Miroko and all his powers including the power to grant wishes forever. Since then they had formed a good friendship with Atraix only asking for wishes when it was needed or for revenge.

This happened to be a revenge moment.

"So you want to get revenge against those two do you?" Miroko said with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh not just them, I want to get revenge against Axel, Cloud, Saix, and Leon too."

'sigh' "What happened this time?" 'facepalm'

"What happened, what happened?! Take a look at what happened to me today!"

Using his mystical powers Miroko looked into the past and saw what had happened. "Tough luck kid, but why now?"

"Because I have put up with being disrespected around here. It is time to show everyone what kind of menace I can be!"

"Fine I'll help but this means a new spa in this mirror for me."

"Okay it's a deal. Now let's start with Saix it's because of him I was put on that stupid mission in the first place."

Bringing out a notepad to write everything Miroko said, "Okay kid now what are we to do to Saix?"

Atraix couldn't help but put an evil grin on his face. "Oh nothing I just wish he was pregnant with Xemnas' child."

"And"

"And what I think that is very specific? Oh you mean what happens when the baby is due. Fine then and that Saix can successfully have the baby as well there happy?"

"Yes now what about Sora?"

With an eviler grin "Oh I think I'll do something nice for Sora. I wish sora's would double in size and strength every day."

A feminine voice replied, "What is so evil about that?"

Atraix jumped in fright but turned around and saw Larxene standing behind him. "Larxene, sweetie, how long have you been there?"

"Oh long enough to hear about your revenge scheme." With this she reached up and kissed the base of Atraix's neck

"Please don't tell Xemnas!"

"Oh I won't as long as I get a bit of revenge against Axel."

"Okay deal and to answer your earlier question the longer the wish goes on the bigger he gets until he can't think straight anymore or not be mistaken for a monster."

"… You got that from Fairly Oddparents didn't you." replied Miroko

"Yep now on to Riku, since he is so fond of his muscles I wish that he'd get fatter every day by 50 pounds. Oh I know do that to Leon too let's see how fits into leather pants when he is fat!" Muwahahahahahaha

**In Radiant Garden:**

Yuffie was enjoying her sea-salt ice cream when suddenly she felt shiver run through her spine.

Cid happened to be with her saw what happened and asked,"Yuffie are you okay?"

"Yeah Cid but for some strange reason I have a feeling that Leon's tight leather pants are in danger."

"Yeah I'd stop eating all that ice cream if I were you. The sea-salt's going to your head."

"Yeah your right."

**Back in Atraix's Hall of Mirrors:**

Larxene was coming up with an idea to get back at Axel it involved a certain song from Avenue Q.

"My turn Miroko I wish that every time Demyx is near Axel he will start singing the **If you were gay** song from Avenue Q."

Atraix was so happy with this idea that he turned around and kissed Larxene on the lips. "I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you my devious nymph!"

'somewhat happy' "What are you talking about Atraix?"

"Well this goes along perfectly with what I had in mind. Miroko I wish that Roxas was gay for Axel."

With this both Larxene and Miroko burst out laughing.

"Atraix that is just mean!"

"Yeah kid it is cruel really cruel you know?"

"Yes I know but that red-headed jerk asked for it. Now what about Cloud? I was thinking-"

"Miroko I wish that Cloud would become a girl." Shouted Larxene

"Um, Larxene dear why turn him into a girl?"

"Because he said that because I'm a girl I'm not a good fighter!"

'uncovering ears' "Ow okay now Miroko make sure these wishes go through and that the people involved can adapt to them and that only I can call off the wishes."

After a moment of scribbling Miroko tore the piece of paper off the notepad and held it mid-air. "So when do you two lovebirds want this wish to go out?"

"Tonight!" they both responded before leaving the room.

"Ah young love, wish I could find a mirror girl like that." Miroko said with a sigh before sending out the wish to the designated people.

So while Atraix took a shower to get rid of all the seaweed and Larxene was watching the Ring all of their victims were asleep unaware of the misfortunes about to unfold on them.

**Wiseman99- Yay Chapter one finished and it was long.**

**Larxene-Got that right**

**Vexen-Agreed**

**Cloud and Leon- Wait what happens to us?!  
Cloud- I become a girl?!**

**Leon-I get fatter every day?!**

**Wiseman99- Yep XD Hear that Leon and Leon fangirls he can't wear tight leather pants anymore. (Insert evil laugh and background music)**

**Leon- No not the pants T-T**

**Random Fangirls and Xion- Yeah not the pants he looks so good in them.**

**Wiseman99- O.o Xion, I didn't know you were a Leon fangirl.**

**Xion-Got that right (Runs to Leon and starts to glomp him) Don't worry Leon I'll protect you.**

**Leon- Why me T_T**

**Wiseman99- This is so going on myspace anyways review, review, review and please no flames fangirls**


	3. Chapter 2 The Next day

**The day after with some explaining**

**Wiseman99- Okay people I am sorry about some stuff that has happened like in chapter 1. It was supposed to be Sora's muscles. Remember review review review **

**Cloud(with a girly voice)- Like let me out already will ya. :3**

**Wiseman99-O.O no**

**Cloud-Fine then (flashes him)**

**Wiseman99-O.o what was that supposed to do?**

**Cloud- Scar you cause like I'm a girl now.**

**Wiseman99- XD Sweetheart where I'm from I got mentally scarred a long time ago. Right. Folks**

**Vexen- Yes**

**Replica Riku- Uh-huh can I have a cookie?**

**Larxene- Got that right this kid has some weird friends.**

**Ichigo- Yeah remember when you got kidnapped by that fangirl Renji and she thought you were her fiancé?**

**Renji-O.O please don't remind me (goes into emo corner but gets kicked out by Sasuke)**

**Sasuke- This is my corner loser baka.**

**Leon and Cloud- O.O When did all of you people get here?!**

**Wiseman99-They're my friends! Hey where did Xion go?**

**Leon (who is now wearing black sweatpants)- She went to mourn for my ripped-(iron mask appears on his face)**

**Atraix- Silence now on to the fanfic. Wiseman99 does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Ichigo- Or Avenue Q**

**Wiseman99- and here's your cookie Replica Riku.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

All across the KH universe people were awaking to a bright sunny day, while others were awaking to some very confusing surprises.

**On Destiny Islands (Riku's Room):**

"Ug I just had the weirdest dream where that kid from yesterday came and made me fat." sighed a tired Riku.

After getting a pair of pants on, which for some reason he had trouble getting on, he went to look at himself in the mirror. What he saw was a very unpleasant surprise.

"Ah what the heck happened to my six-pack abs they're gone!"

It was true the mirror show where there was once six-pack abs was now forming fat handles. After putting on a now tight shirt he decided to go to Sora's house and see if anything had happened to him.

"Maybe then we can get some answers for this craziness." moaned a depressed Riku as he went to Sora's.

**On Destiny Islands (Sora's Room)**

Man what a weird dream that was thought Sora as he got out of bed.

'Out of nowhere a kid clad in silver clothing appeared between Riku and Sora during one of their, my muscles are bigger than yours fights. The kid then pushed Riku away and then said **"So you wish for muscles do you? Well be careful of what you wish for."** And with a laugh he disappeared and now he heard a knocking at his door.

"Sora, Sora are you awake yet? It's Riku listen something weird is going on and need to know if you were affected."

Opening his door Sora saw Riku wearing his KH2 outfit but it seemed tighter on him like he had gotten fat.

'Nah must be a trick of the light' thought Sora but Riku was looking at his chest in astoundment.

"Sora when did you get a six-pack. I mean man your buff now!"

"What are you talking about Riku?"

"Sora look in the mirror."

Doing as he was told Sora saw himself but much more muscular and from what it seemed by what girl would think hotter.

:O "Wow when did this happen?"

"I don't know maybe when I got fat."

Sora couldn't believe it but when Riku pulled his shirt up, it was obvious that he had gained weight all of a sudden.

"Should we go see Kairi?" asked a troubled Sora

"So she can stare at your butt all day no, but something might have happened to her as well."

So after using a spell on his KH2 outfit to make it fit him Sora and Riku rushed down to Kairi's house. The entire time every girl that saw Sora stopped and stared at him while they simply laughed at Riku's noticeable girth.

**The Castle that Never was (Roxas' room)**

He didn't know why but suddenly Roxas had a strong sense of love for Axel. Oh how he looked when he was mad it was just so cute.

'Wait Axel is your best friend and anyways you are dating Namine.' said the sensible side of his mind.

'But Axel is soooo hot and sexy looking. I mean have you read the fanfics about you two. I mean seriously would it be that bad to dump that sketch worm Namine and go out with a wild boy like Axel." said the emotional side of his brain.

This internal conflict continued for about five minutes while he got dressed in the standard organization cloak outfit. After he got fully dressed Roxas opened a portal to the kitchen ignorant to the chaos that was to come.

**Demyx's Room**

"AHHHHHHHH, for the love of god help!" screamed a recently awakened Demyx.

Suddenly Axel appeared through a portal after hearing his friend's distress.

"Demyx what is it? Did Vexen experiment on you again?"

"No but you know something Axel.", said Demyx after summoning his sitar

"What?"

**Theme music enters room**

"**If you were gay **

**That be okay **

**I mean cause hey **

**I'd like you anyway **

**Because you see **

**If it were me-" **

O.o "Demyx what are you doing?"

"I don't know it's just as soon as you got here I had the uncontrollable urge to sing this song."

'sigh, facepalm' "I should have never taken you to see Avenue Q. Anyways let's go see Vexen about this."

So the two nobodies went to Vexen's lab with Demyx still singing that song. Axel was starting to get to the point where he wanted to burn the stupid sitar. Unfortunately for them Vexen wasn't home.

**Kitchen That Never Was (or something like that)**

Everybody was eating breakfast when suddenly music started to drift into the room.

Intrigued by this Xemnas got up and looked around,"Okay who is doing this? Is it you Zexion?"

"I wish Xemnas but unfortunately it is coming from our very own Idiotic Nocturne."

With this a very aggravated Axel came in with Demyx following not too far behind still singing that song.

_He he he, it seems that Miroko did a real good job with this wish. I can't wait to see how it turns out._ thought Atraix as he ate his cereal.

Suddenly Roxas portaled into the room only to bump into Axel.

"Oh I'm sorr-, ah Axel I've been looking all over for you my sweetie pie!"

With this comment made Roxas tried to glomp Axel. Axel being taller than Roxas had the advantage of keeping Roxas at bay from glomping.

"Ugh Vexen what's going on here?"

The Chilly Academic looked up from his science magazine just in time to see Roxas grab a hold of Axel's leg and commence to humping it like a dog.

"Ooookkkkaaayyyy well this isn't my doing but later I will test those two out to see what's going on after I'm finished with Saix."

Xemnas piked up at the mention of his butt kissers name.

"Saix what is wrong with Saix Vexen?"

"Don't know accept he keeps throwing up."

Atraix almost choked on his cereal when that was said.

_Oh my God, I didn't think Miroko would complete that wish but he did this going to be an interesting nine months._

While he was thinking this Atraix got up with Larxene and left to exit the room just as Namine came in to witness her boyfriend humping Axel's leg, as they walked out of the room they could hear Namine screaming at Axel and Roxas as well as a few crashes and the sound of stuff breaking. It seemed Namine didn't like the thought of Roxas turning gay and dumping her for Axel.

"Hey Larxene."

Ha, ha ,ha "Yeah Atraix?"

"Well I wonder how Cloud and Leon are doing."

"Let's go check out the Radiant Garden mirror and find out."

"Okay race ya."

"Fine but winner gets to give the loser a kiss."

Atriax started blushing but soon noticed that Larxene had taken a head start on him.

"Hey no fair that's cheating!"

Soon the two were racing off to his room laughing their heads off along the way.

**At Merlin's House in Radiant Garden**

Entering the room one would notice that everything was cluttered and messy. In the back of the room there was a giant computer screen with all sorts of figures on it, while the keyboard was littered with wrappers and empty plates, at the moment though everyone in the Radiant Garden committee was in the other half of the room. Filled with all sorts of magical items and books of spells this room seemed very out of place with the other half still both residents got along fine especially when it came to the current problem they had.

Somebody had placed a spell of some sorts on Cloud and Leon, so as of now it was Merlin and Cid's top priority to find out who did it and how it could be reversed.

"Now Leon please step onto this scale please." Merlin said calling over a weight scale with feet.

"Why?" said a disgruntled Leon. Though he did have some reason to be mad first he woke up with some of his muscles being replaced with fat and now his pants were getting _really_ tight on him. Still he obliged with the old warlock.

"Hm, ha interesting, just as I thought. Leon you can get off the scale now."

"So Merlin what did you figure out?"

"Well you're not sick so it has to be a spell. Now as far as I can tell this spell was placed on you in anger. Another thing is we are going to have to replace your wardrobe."

"What wait now way is that happening!" yelled the brown head

'sigh' "I'm sorry Leon but this is a long running spell and whoever set this on you really had it out for you. I mean if I am correct everyday you will gain 50 more pounds and no matter how hard you try you won't be able to get rid of it."

'moan' "Fine but what about Cloud though will he er- she be all right?"

This brought up the other victim. Cloud, that morning he had woken up and taken a shower to discover that his body had taken on some very interesting changes.

"Well Leon whoever placed your spell on you, placed one on Cloud as well so when I figure this out we might be able to break both spells. Still Cloud's spell is rather simple he became a girl but the spells are surprisingly strong. I might have to call Yen Sid in to help with this."

Suddenly the door burst open to show Sora and friend's hurrying in.

"Merlin, Merlin we need your help with something." said Sora as he started to shake the warlock forgetting his newfound strength.

"Ok, ok, ok what's the problem." said Merlin as soon as he was put down. Then he noticed something Sora and Riku had the same energy around them that clung to Cloud and Leon.

"Wait don't tell me somebody put a spell on you."

"Yeah how did you know." exclaimed an awed Sora

"Well besides looking at your muscles Sora-"

"Yeah isn't he hot now." said Kairi still amazed at her boyfriend's change.

"Well I can't answer that but the fact is whoever placed their spell on Cloud and Leon did the same to you two."

"What Leon and Cloud had a spell placed on them?!" this came from Riku. Then something very unfortunate happened. As he went over to Merlin he tripped and his pants finally gave into the strain with a nice loud _riiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppp_.

Merlin was trying very hard to contain his laughter. "Ah I see you have the same spell that Leon has."

Everybody else, excluding Riku, were on the floor laughing their heads off.

**In The Hall of Mirrors**

Atraix, Larxene, and Miroko were all on the floor laughing as well.

_They might be figuring out it is a spell but man this was worth it. _thought Atraix as he struggled to regain breath.

**In Vexen's Main Lab**

Axel was looking at the various jars of things in Vexen's lab while the mad scientist looked over a bunch of papers with numbers and figues on them. Finally out of boredom he asked.

"Yoh, Vexen when will you be done, I need to know if Roxas and Demyx can be cured."

'smirk' "Why isn't Namine thrilled she has to share her boyfriend with you."

"Dude that's not even funny got it memorized. Who knew she could throw so hard."

"Yes anyways as far as I can tell there is no way to cure them. So I would advise to try and avoid them till this passes over."

'sigh' "Great, just great now who's going to help me prank people. Well see ya later got it memorized."

With that the Flurry of Dancing Flames portaled away just as Saix opened the door to the lab.

"Oh Saix I was just about to go find you. Now please take a seat."

"So Number IV what is wrong with me?"

'sigh' "Well I don't know how to say this but you're pregnant."

**Wiseman99- Yay a cliffhanger. Oh yeah I have something to tell you guys.**

**Leon- What that you're gay.**

**Wiseman99- No but that school's starting up soon and I won't be posting as much so please be patient and tell your friends about this fic and my other ones.**


End file.
